Uzumaki Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire
by Naruto-the-true-ninja-god
Summary: Based off of VFSNAKE's but will be entirely different. Trust me. Naruto is kicked out of Konoha for bringing back Sasuke. Now banished, Naruto must find a place where someone like him can flourish. What better place then past the western wall? NARU/HAREM! HIATUS/ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Continent of the Elemental Countries is larger then most people realized, as it was once a much larger base of land then the maps today would show, and the part that was _not_ shown was in a whole different league in every way. You see, all of the Elemental Countries are on eastern side of the continent as a _whole_, and that just past Earth Country to the West...was a massive wall with an even more massive territory. This wall that held back the violence of the west, its people, weaponry, and power that made anything in the East look pale in comparison. No one from the Kages of the Shinobi village to the very Daimyos ruling over their domains, even Uchiha Madara himself _dared_ not go over to the West, and draw the attention of even _one _of the war hardened factions there.

_Beyond_ this massive wall, a wall that was _forged_ during the time of the Sage of Six Paths by the Sage _himself_, were warlords, rogue samurai, Shinobi. Shinobi Clans, assassins, godlike bloodlines and even _demons_ that all fought to protect their own individual territories from rivals. It had been the reason the Sage of Six Paths had made the wall in the first place, as he knew that eventually the East would be consumed by the powers of the West without the wall, and years later the Uzumaki Clan in Whirlpool was commissioned by all of the many Feudal Lords in the East to use their mastery in the Sealing Arts to cover the wall with seals to prevent its deterioration. Before his death, the Sage of Six Paths had made it known that even if the powerful beings in the West divided, they could easily spill their conflict into the East, and wiping out half of Elemental Countries before a plan to counter them could even be thought up.

Of course memories of such warnings fade away through the passage of time, arrogance clouds the judgment of those in charge, and the leaders in the East become consumed in the ways of stupidity in the belief they are invincible. Along with the fading of warnings, is the evolution of the world itself, shaking it to the very foundation, and a single incident that would bring about the very _catalyst_ for such evolution to happen.

And that single incident came on a day when Uchiha Sasuke defected from Konoha to join Orochimaru, but failed to accomplish his goal thanks to one Uzumaki Naruto, and was brought back to Konoha. The two had fought each other in a brutal battle in a fight to the end, as Naruto was on a mission to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf, and the Uchiha's own was to slay his pursuer for greater power. Naruto had suffered _two_ Chidoris to his chest, but endured the lethality of the Jutsu, and the pure agony that came along with the rest of his injuries from the battle to return Sasuke to Konoha. The blonde Uzumaki had hoped his actions would prove to the village he wasn't a monster, that he wasn't the Kyuubi, and prove himself worthy of their recognition.

He was sadly mistaken.

(Flashback)

_"Uzumaki Naruto. It is the decision of the Hokage, the Councils, and the Clan Heads of Konoha that you are to be banished immediately from the village," said Tsunade while she scowled at Naruto, who had barely had a chance to even heal from his injuries, and still had bandages covering parts of his body to further prove it._

_"What? Why?" said Naruto seeing the female Hokage scowl more at him._

_"Why? Why? You injured the Uchiha you little demon shit!" said Homura spoke this time while Naruto got angry himself._

_"And what about what he did to me? I took two Chidoris to the chest. Not one, but two of them, and all with the intent to kill from that prick so he could go to Orochimaru. At least with my attacks, they were to disable, and I carried that asshole back to the village in my condition!" said Naruto before Tsunade slammed her fist down onto the table._

_"Silence! I've had it up to hear with your annoying voice brat. I'm tired of your whining and your excuses for what happened in this mission. You have until the rest of the day to get out of the Leaf village and if you ever return to Konoha...you will be killed on sight. No excuses!" said Tsunade coldly while Naruto looked betrayed at her words while the Councils and the Clan Heads smirked in victory._

_"So that's how it is, huh? I bust my ass for you, these pricks, and the rest of the temes in this village in the hope of getting the respect I deserve. Instead, you blame me for doing myjob, and banish me? Fine! Go ahead. I hope you all choke on this little victory of yours and when you do...don't expect me to save your ass," said Naruto before taking off his Shinobi headband and chucking it at Tsunade with it barely missing her head._

_And smashing into the Yondaime's picture behind her before they both fell to the floor with the glass on the picture shattering._

_"You demon brat! Arrest him!" said Koharu before being forced back into her chair by a wave of killer intent._

_"Just try it. I dare you. Before I get arrested, I promise every single Shinobi sent after me will be maimed, and scarred for life," said Naruto before walking towards the door._

_"Naruto! One last thing. Hand me back my necklace," said Tsunade seeing Naruto stop at the door and glaring at her._

_"This isn't yours anymore Hokage-sama. As I recall, this was lost to you in a fair bet, and it will be a cold day in Hell before this become yours again," said Naruto before walking out of the office with Tsunade narrowing her eyes at him while he left._

(End Flashback)

Naruto made it back to his apartment without hassle. Probably because the boy had used the more discreet alleys, stayed in the shadows, and avoided every person in Konoha altogether. Of course, his apartment had been trashed by the looks of things, which wasn't really new in his mind, as it happened from time to time, and moved to the hidden panel underneath his destroyed bed to remove his few valuables the villagers couldn't take from him. Some spare clothing that wasn't orange, knowing it wasn't healthy to wear it at this point, and Hinata's spare medical cream he hadn't used.

Applying some of the medical cream to his body, Naruto had taken away the pain of his more annoying injuries the Kyuubi had yet to handle himself. Bagging everything, the Uzumaki turned to walk out of the apartment, and out of Konoha for good. The Jinchuriki was not even out the door when Naruto bumped into the one person even he didn't expect to see before leaving.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Is it true?" said Hinata while staring into Naruto's eyes I the hopes it wasn't.

"Yeah. I beat the crap out of the Uchiha. Let it all out. Insult me. Slug me. Get it over with, but hurry up, and be done with it," said Naruto before seeing Hinata begin to cry, then surprisingly run up, and _hug _him while sobbing into his chest.

"I don't care about the Uchiha. I care about you! Is it true that you're being banished from the Leaf? Forever? Under the pain of death upon returning?" said Hinata while she once again looked into Naruto's eyes and saw how shocked he was that someone actually cared about him instead of Sasuke.

"Yeah. It's true. I've got until the end of today to leave before they send out their Shinobi to kill me. Though I suspect they'll do it before then out of spite for me. For what I am," said Naruto before shutting up and Hinata knew why.

"You mean the vessel of Kyuubi?" said Hinata while Naruto stiffened and then looked her dead in the eyes with an intense seriousness that made the Hyuuga girl shiver.

"Who told you that?" said Naruto knowing the law while never really enforced could be used against her for the kind nature Hinata was known for.

Hiashi would probably perform the execution himself.

"I've always known Naruto-kun. My Father told me at a very young age in the hopes of removing my feelings for you. I admit after hearing you were the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was scared at first because he told me stories of the Kyuubi being a ruthless demon, but my Mother...my Mother took me away to talk in private, and called my Father an idiot. She said you weren't the demon. Just the container. She said a Jinchuriki is like a cup being filled with water. The cup only holds water, but isn't water itself. So, I watched you for awhile, and wished to see who you really were," said Hinata while smiling slightly at him with Naruto being shocked at her words.

"And?" said Naruto seeing Hinata smile more gently hugged him this time.

"You are just the cup that holds the water that is Kyuubi. You have done so much and been given so little in return for everything you've done for this village. I just wish I had told you sooner how I felt about you. How much I care. How much I wanted to be by your side to help you endure everything. And how much...how much I love you," said Hinata while Naruto slowly wrapped his arms and for the first time in his life...the young Uzumaki felt joy fill his soul.

"I wish I had known sooner too. It wasn't your fault Hinata-chan. I've been too stupid and blind to notice your feelings and for that I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" said Naruto with the Hyuuga nodding her head while feeling his whiskered face rub against hers and loved it.

"Only if you forgive me," said Hinata and then kissed him on the lips knowing it would probably be for the first and last time.

"I can do that. Though you better get out of here before someone else less friendly arrives to find you here," said Naruto seeing the Hyuuga girl nod.

"Be safe wherever you go Naruto-kun and know that no matter what happens...my heart will always belong to you," said Hinata before she quietly left the room.

_"Better to love and lost then never love at all,"_ said Kyuubi at last within Naruto's mind.

'_I was wondering when you'd talk to me again fur ball. So what do you want? Come to gloat at being weak? Come to gloat at how I didn't finish off my enemy like you would have in my place?_' thought Naruto while physically moving to get out of the village before anyone else knew he was gone.

_"No kit. I am here to talk about...your future. __Our__ future," _said Kyuubi seeing the boy was so shocked that he physically stopped in the deserted alley.

'_What about it? Considering how things are right now, mostly because of you I might add...I have no future!_' thought Naruto with the Kyuubi sighing.

_"I know kit. At first, I hated you like I did everyone else, but then I saw your heart, and your soul for what it truly was before I realized my foolishness. I didn't want to be in a vessel, who used my power, and called it his own. You are __nothing__ like those fools in Konoha and only used my power for a cause greater then yourself. I never had access to my previous vessels like I did you, but I knew enough that they never called on my power, and I respected them for that fact. When you first demanded my power in order to save yourself from that ravine, I was impressed by your boldness, and yet disgusted by the order given. It wasn't until later when you used my powers. only as a last resort against your opponents did I realize you weren't going to abuse what was given, and it was at that point...I knew you were worthy,"_ said Kyuubi while sensing Naruto was once again surprised.

_'Wow! I guess I should be honored by this Kyuubi, but...what does this have to do with our future, and living without a home?_' thought Naruto with the Kyuubi smirking.

_"There is always a home kit. We just have to find it first. Given the nature of things as they are today, its clear such a place is not on __this__ side of the world, and therefore...we must look on __other__ side," _said Kyuubi drawing more confusion from Naruto.

_'What do you mean?_' thought Naruto while Kyuubi shook his head.

_"I'll tell you another time kit. Right now, we must move, and move silently before the Leaf decides to move ahead of schedule in letting you leave,"_ said Kyuubi with Naruto nodding in agreement and moved to get out of the village before stopping again to see the other Rookies talking to each other with Gai's team.

"I knew it? Naruto is the Kyuubi! I knew there was something off about him and this is the proof in the pudding," said Kiba with the others nodding in agreement.

"To think I believed him in defying Fate. Now I feel like a fool for believing the Kyuubi and his trickery," said Neji scowling with anger.

"If I see him, he's going to be used for target practice, and I'm going to make him suffer," said Tenten with her scroll filled with weapons at the ready.

"Such an unyouthful creature the Kyuubi was back then and now to deceive us all for so long. It will bring me great honor to defeat him in battle," said Lee being his usual self.

"I knew that baka was unnatural. Now I see he's really the Kyuubi. The next time I see him, I'm going to punch his tiny brain out of his skull, and rip out his guts for what he did to Sasuke-kun," said Sakura with Ino agreeing to help.

"The Hokage says he's been officially banished from Konoha. We just have to be patient in the hopes the demon is dumb enough to return or hide out in a nearby country so we can have a shot at him," said Shikamaru while seeing the others nod in agreement.

"You sicken me Shikamaru. _All _of you do," said Temari appearing behind Shikamaru and glaring daggers at them all.

"What are you talking about?" said Shikamaru before being punched harshly in the face by Temari and soon saw her siblings flanking her position.

"You heard me you baka. For someone with a genius brain, you sure are stupid, and lack the perception to see the truth. My own brother here is like Naruto. My youngest brother Gaara was as bad as they come, caring for nothing, but himself growing up, and yet this very same person you now condemn to be a demon saved this village from annihilation!" said Temari while her siblings glared daggers at them all.

"It just proves Naruto is a monster if Gaara is just like him," said Sakura before killer intent from Gaara shut her up.

"Foolish girl. Who was it that saved you from my deathly grip? Who was it that defeated me in combat during the invasion of your village? It was Naruto. For that act alone and for siding with the Uchiha after the fool nearly killed my first real friend ...the alliance between our two villages is hereby terminated. Temari. Kankuro. We are leaving," said Gaara coldly while his eyes glared daggers at them all before the siblings left.

'Thanks Gaara. I'll pay you back someday my friend. I promise,' thought Naruto before he took off and managed to get over the village walls.

Never to be seen again for many years.

As the _Emperor _of the Western Elemental Empire!

_To Be Continued…_

**Ok hope you like this I based it odd VFSNAKE's Naruto: Emperor of the West but mine will have major changes there is going to be multiple crossovers in this fic such as, call of duty, halo, bleach, fairy tail and I don't have any other ideas send me a suggestion for other things to put in.**

**P.S. if anyone wants to Beta for me please send me a PM**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-And so the story begins

A figure sighed as he looked at the scroll that had arrived at noon. It contained details of the Fourth Shinobi War that had occurred in the Elemental Nations, but surprisingly it wasn't hidden villages against each other. In fact it was all five great hidden villages, as well as all the other smaller hidden villages against Akatsuki and the hidden Sound Village. Turns out both Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru bolstered their forces with missing-nins and thugs to rival the other hidden villages in terms of manpower and it seemed that they were winning especially since they were using the biju that they extracted out of their jinchuriki. So far they had the Ichibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi and the Hachibi, but they didn't have the Nibi, Nanabi or the Kyuubi. Nibi's jinchuriki was cornered by Akatsuki but then a stranger came and literally obliterated the Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakazu, following that the jinchuriki just disappeared of the face of the Elemental Nations. The Nanabi's jinchuriki was a different story. She was being hunted by her own villagers who wanted to beat her for being a jinchuriki but after she had rounded into an alleyway she found a dead end. When they were about to attack her though they were slaughtered and the jinchuriki was gone. Finally the Kyuubi's jinchuriki simply vanished after he had been exiled. Many people had looked for him but they had no luck in finding him.

' _That was ten years ago_', Naruto thought as he sighed again as he contemplated on what to do. So far the scroll had stated that they would like an alliance to combat the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, however in order to make it more persuasive they even added in how likely they were to attack his own nation once the Elemental Nations were overrun. Now after that subtle message Naruto had half a mind to refuse the alliance after all his nation was so far away that by the time they arrived, they would be tired and not effective in combat.

When Naruto had left Konoha and climbed the wall he was stunned to say the least. There were bodies everywhere blood covered the grass he could hearing roars of what he assumed were demons or a battle in the distance. He traveled for two years in the land he learned from great warriors and fought even stronger warriors each time coming out stronger after everything. After a year of fighting and killing he got sick of it and decided to bring the together to fight as one instead of each other, and he did it it took another year but he did it he almost died multipel times but he succeded. After he became Emperor he decided to turn the strength of most of the empire from war to science It did wonders.

Buildings made of bricks and metal instead of wood, weapons that made the Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin look primitive, a navy that dwarfs the wooden boats the East use, medical facilities were more efficient than even Tsunade, communications that made the East's short-wave radios became toys that were beaten by kids walkie talkies and overall everyone was happy. (AN: Imagine the continent with cities along the edge that faces the east with the suburbs just behind them and the countryside behind them)

There was no crime or corruption, all of it wiped out before it could fester and grow. People were supportive of just about everything he did. His title as leader of the emperor of the western elemental empire was sort of passed down through the family, but if they were seen as not worthy then another would be chosen. Once chosen though they would permanently stay in as leader and no one can remove them and all the decisions are final, nobody else could defy them.

Looking through the pros and cons of the proposition he saw a chance at gaining something from this. Then he placed the scroll down onto his desk made of oak and glanced around his office. It was painted white and had a kind of government feel to it. At one end of the room was his desk and large leather chair, large windows behind him showed the view of his nation that he ruled and also a flag of his nation, which was white with the Uzumaki clan symbol in the centre. In front of him were two leather couches that were perpendicular to his desk with a small table between them. On the other end of the room was the only door that the room had.

Looking back on his life he absently thought back to the day he was exiled after he had successfully completed his mission to bring back his old team mate, Sasuke Uchiha... the damned Uchiha scum he remembered the day he found out about his family and what curse the brought to his family during his first year as empoer.

(Flashback)

(Mindscape)

_"Kyuubi..." said Naruto looking into the blood red eyes of the Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_"**Naruto...why have you come here**" said the Kyuubi looking into the deep blue eyes of the Uzumaki emperor Naruto Uzumaki._

_"You know why i am here" he states while walking closer to "his" cage ._

_"**You want my power...do you not Naruto**" "He" says as Naruto comes to a stop in front of "his" cage._

_"No i don't want your power Kyuubi i need it to protect my empire to the friends and family i made here" Naruto says as he floats up to the seal on the middle of the cage._

_"**Very well...Let us begin NARUTO**" Kyuubi roared at him while crashing through the caged after the seal was ripped off._

_The battle between the two with Naruto throwing jutsu and various techniques at the Kyuubi, and the Kyuubi throwing Bijudama's and it's own kitsune techniques such as the kitsune bi. The battle was going on for hours with it starting to go ing to Kyuubi's favor and when it seemed he was going to lose something happened and he meet the two people he though he would never meet his parents._

_"**You have...fought well Naruto...my friend but..I will never be...under your power...so just give** **up**" the Kyuubi huffed out looking down on a tired and beaten Naruto on his knees**.**_

_"Huff...huff...huff...huff...Kyuubi...your stronger...then the stories say...but I wont...give up...I wont surrender...I...WILL...WIN WRAAAAAAAH. He shouted at the ended as chains ejected from his body and a shout of a jutsu he new to well "Rasengan".  
_

_Looking up he say what in his opinion was a very beatific women and the one man he both respected and hated at the same time the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki though the later unknown to him._

_"Yondaime-sama" Naruto breathed out._

_"Hello...Naruto" Minato said with a smile on his face.  
_

_"Who are you" Naruto said with a confused look on his face._

_"I'm Hurt you don't know me Naruto but I shudent be surprised you haven't been told" Kushina said in a motherly tone of voice._

_"Kushina...sigh how could you expect him to know something he has never been tolded though considering how he is related to you i soudent-BLARGH" Minato didnt get to finish as the newly named Kushina had brought her fist down on his head hard on the ground.  
_

_"SHUT UP DATTEBANE YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT HE GOT MY GOOD LOOKS AND SMARTS WHILE HE ONLY GOT YOUR HAIR __DATTABANE_" Kushina yelled at a downed and in pain Minato.

_"Whats going on dattebayo" Naruto said utterly confused but was finding it hard not to laugh at the misfortune Yondaime._

_"Dattebayo huh you really are like me" Kushina said in the motherly tone yet again._

_"What does the mean..." Naruto said with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes._

_"So you figured it out huh" Kushina smiled at Naruto and was wrapped in a hug by him._

_"Mom" Naruto said with a low voice with tears now spilling out of his eyes._

_"Mom huh I'm so happy to hear that from you Naruto my son" Kushina said herself crying a finally being called a mother by her own son._

_"Naruto" Minato said finally getting off the ground and looking straight at him as Naruto let go of his mother._

_"..." Naruto was silent he started to walk and was close to Minato at least a arms length apart._

_"Naruto im gla-BLARGH" Minato yet again didnt get to finish his sentence as Naruto had drove his fist into his stomach hard that had Minato hunching over in pain._

_"O..Ok I...deserve that...ow...Naruto i just wanted to say im proud of you...my son" He said With a warm smile on his pain filled face._

_"**Kushina...Minato...I should have know you would come here**" The Kyuubi snarled at them being hold down by Kushina's Chains and being slightly hurt by the __Rasengan_.

_"Naruto my son we will have to finish this later but right now you must defeat the Kyuubi and gain access to "his" chakra" Minato said getting ready to fight with his son and his wife._

_"Mom...Dad...stay out this is my fight between myself and the Kyuubi I don't want either of you to interfere in this fight I may have "his" knowledge of my strength but I dont have his respect which I'm going to earn right here and now" Naruto said with full conviction in his voice._

_"Naruto are you sure" Kushina asked to her son._

_"Yes Mom I'm sure please I'm strong enough to win Just believe in me and I will" Naruto said to his Mother._

_"Ok son we wont interfere and good luck" Minato said standing down from the fight._

_"Good luck Naruto my son" Kushina said giving Naruto a quick hug and a motherly kiss on a cheek that made a tear escape from his eye._

_When the tear hit the ground they both went at it again Naruto and Kyuubi trading blows Naruto had to call upon the powers of sage mode to over power "him" and was able to beat him with his strongest jutsu the Wind style: RasenShuriken which had both of his parents wide eyed at the complete form of the Rasengan and the power behind it. He was finally able to connect his chakra to the Kyuubi's and pulled hard and connected the Kyuubi's chakra's to his and was able to complete his jinchuriki form. (AKA first clock form)_

_"Naruto" Minato said getting the attention of his son still in the Kyuubi clock. _

_"Why...Why did you choose me I know I'm your son but why" Naruto asked_

_"Naruto I was the Yondaime Hokage and as a kage I couldn't ask another parent to sacrifice something I could not" Minato said in a sad tone._

_"It's true Naruto he didn't want to in fact I pleaded with Minato to let me take back the Kyuubi into myself and let it die with me" Kushina said as she hugged Naruto as he was crying on her shoulder._

_"...Wait you said take back what do you mean" Naruto asked_

_"I held the Kyuubi before you as Did my auntie be for me did Mito, she transferred the Kyuubi to me shortly before she did and when I was pregnant with you the seal weakened at the time of your birth and the Kyuubi got out" Kushina said as she released her son from the hug._

_"So it's my fault the Kyuubi escaped" Naruto asked  
_

_"No Naruto it's not on the day of your birth the seal held up fine it was what happened afterwords we were attacked by a man in a mask with a sharingan he held you hostage and drew me away from Kushina and when I got you back he was gone and had unleashed the Kyuubi from her and then had it attack the village" Minato explained to his son._

_"Naruto my baby boy we don't have much time left our chakra is almost up we just want to let you know that we are proud of you your an emporer of a hole kingdom you have brought peace here I wish i was Konoha but if your happy here then know I'm happy for you" Kushina said as Minato steped foward to say his final words.  
_

_"Naruto my son you have surpassed me in all ways possible you have mastered the Rasengan and actually beat the Kyuubi know all that's left is for you to learn my Flying Raijin jutsu both me and your mother left all or techniques in a scroll I put a sealing tattoo on the bottom of your foot before the sealing of the Kyuubi learn well and become even stronger and protect everything you hold dear to you" Minato said with a smile and with one last hug from his father Minato vanished._

_"Mom thank you for everything I will always love you I just wish I had more time with you" Naruto said as tear spilt out from his eyes._

_"Naruto my little boy I love you so much but it's time for me to go I will always love you to and Naruto...Thank you for being born our son" Kushina said as she also vanished from the hold on Naruto._

_"...Mom...Dad...thank you with everything you have given me i will protect everyone and destroye the Uchiha's the have done this to us none shall live the Uchiha clan will be no more" Naruto said with_

_"**You did well Naruto-Kun and i can finally tell you what i have been wanting to for years**" A strong but caring female voice from behind him stated._

_"Who are you" Naruto asked as he prepared for a battle if one would start._

_"**I'm hurt Naruto-Kun I mean we did just have a great battle**" The women stated with a pout on here face which made Naruto gain a blush on his face but gets what she had just said._

_"K-Kyuubi" Naruto stated in shock with a blush still on his face (AN from this point on Kyuubi's voice will be normal)  
_

_"In the flesh Naruto-Kun" She says as she start's walking closer to him._

_"W-w-what Kyuubi I though you were male not a freaking smoking hot women" Naruto says while a very small tint of pink appears on the Kyuubi's cheek's._

_"Well I'm not a male and thank you Naruto-Kun I'm pleased to hear what you think about me" She says finally infront of Naruto.  
_

_"K-k-k-Kyuubi what are you doing" Naruto ask as the Kyuubi leaned in close to his face.  
_

_"Just giving you a award for being the only being on this planet to ever defeat me..and win my heart" Kyuubi says a she kisses him on the lips._

_"H-huh" Naruto says with a full body blush that rivaled the kyuubi's hair._

_"Hitomi my name is Hitomi call me that from now on Naruto-Kun" She says as she leaned in to kiss him again._

(FlashBack ends)

Naruto smiled he remembers how happy she was when he released her after learning all of the Nin-Gen-Tai-Ken-and Fuinjutsu his parents had left for him. Sure there had been some problems after he pulled her out he found out he had destroyed the shiki fuin seal on his body and the seal was meant to protect him from Hitomi's chakra and even when it was gone for a moment it was enough to turn him into a hanyo or a half demon. It maye have been for a split second but he took most of her chakra sure a few months later she recovered it but it still stood he was at least as strong as the Nanabi. She had been his first mate but she wasnt the only one no he had four more beautiful women his mates Yugito, Fu, the Nibi or Matatabi as her given name was, and the Nanabi or Chomei. He remembered how he found and rescued them and it was only thanks to his spy network which beat Jiraiya's by lightyear's by being able to use the more advanced technology to comunicate with his empire.

Soon after that he saved Yugito Nii, Matabi's container, and Fu, Chomei's container, from both the Akatsuki and her own village respectively. They then travelled to the empire and became very close. Seven years after his banishment they became a couple with Yugito and Fu becoming Naruto's girlfriends. Another year later became his mates which allowed him to release there Biju which inturn also became his mates.

'_Now with this alliance I could demand for my clan's heritage back that was stolen by Konoha._', Naruto thought with a scowl in place. You see when Uzushiogakure was destroyed by a combined effort of Iwa and Kumo the Sandaime Hokage came in and claimed the land as a extension of Konoha without any consent from the survivors and threatened any all of them with his large army of shinobi that forced the survivors to flee. The reason his mother went to Konoha was because she thought she could get the Sandaime to restore the land. Her plea was left unanswered as the Sandaime didn't want to insted he took taken advantage of the mineral rich lands and now had a surplus supply of chakra appsobing metal or he would have if the remaning Uzumaki surviors didnt enable a barrier of whirlpools and Malestorm's that we're five time's a strong than before. She didn't want to stay but had to stay in Konoha as a necessity. Then due to her being the only Uzumaki in Konoha other than Mito Uzumaki she had to become the second jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Later on she fell in love with Minato when he saved her from Kumo nin who wanted her for her special chakra that could subdue a biju and soon fell pregnant with Naruto. Then on the day of his birth the Kyuubi was ripped out of Kushina by Madara Uchiha and his father was forced to seal it inside of him when it was obvious the Kyuubi wouldn't stop rampaging even after the Genjutsu on it had been released.

Naruto wanted to take back what was his, especially since it was taken by someone who had no rights to it in the first place, but he wanted to do it without putting his nation at risk. The country had only been around for ten years and some were still affected by the violence that existed before them. He didn't want to cause harm to his country because of him being selfish, no matter how many times he could be.

Sighing again he pressed the intercom to his wives and said, "Yugito-chan, Fu-chan, Hitomi-chan, Matabi-chan, Chomei-chan can you come here please?".

"Sure Naruto-kun."

Ten minutes later his door opened and in stepped his mates.

Yugito wore dark blue jeans with a picture of a pink cat paw at the bottom of her right leg, white trainers, a white T-shirt that covered her C-cup breasts and had styled her hair in a bandaged tail that went down to the small of her back. Also on her were various exercise equipment for monitoring oneself, i.e. heartrate monitor and a watch.

Following her was Fu who wore similar to Yugito except it had a butterfly on her jeans and she wore a red T-shirt that covered her C-cup breasts. Other than that though they wore exactly the same.

Hitomi was waring a short red kimono black shoes that came up to almost her knees and hade a sword at her waist.

Matabi was waring a kimono with a aqua ble trimings a sash and lite blue swril markings on it.

Chomei wore a forest green kimono with dragon lilies her favorite flower decorating it.

(AN: I am not going to talk about facial features. If you don't know look it up and i have pictuers of how Nibi looks like and Kyuubi to not for the nanabi sorry.)

"What did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?", Yugito asked as they both sweated slightly.

Throwing the scroll to them, to which Fu caught they opened it to read the contents. A series of emotions played across their faces, most notably confusion, coldness then finally anger.

Throwing the scroll back to him Fu told him what they felt about the alliance.

"How dare they try to involve us into their war and instead of making us worried they should have just come clean and say that they need our help badly!", Fu stated loudly.

"Yeah after everything that they have done to innocent people they dare say that they are justifiable? Especially to jinchuriki. They treated us like vermin. In fact only Killer Bee got any kind of recognition and that only happened when he was in his late thirties, Kumo was under attack and he almost died in the process.", Yugito added.

Running a hand through his still spiky blonde hair he replied with a sigh, "Yeah I know but there are still people who are being harmed because of Madara and Orochimaru and to be honest I would rather choose the lesser of the two evils here. The hidden villages may have hurt innocent lives as well, but most of that I know was done unintentional. The only time that didn't happen was with us containers specifically and not everyone in general ".

All of there expression softened at that. Despite the harm done to him by Konoha he was still willing to ally with them if it meant the safety of innocent people. It was one of those qualities that made people open up to him or try to befriend him. What Konoha had done was throwaway a diamond in the rough and in the end what was Konoha's loss became the West's gain.

Thinking over it a little more they looked at each other for a moment before nodding back to him, to which he pressed a different button on the intercom that connected him to the communications department.

"Fuki-san, can you please send a message to Konoha to tell them that I will meet them and the other Kages about an alliance at the Naha port (AN: That is an actual in Japan. If you were wondering) in Kirigakure two days from now. Also inform them the reason why the Naha port was chosen was because of the amount of space needed for our arrival.", Naruto said as he took his finger off the button.

A second later he heard a female's voice reply back.

"Yes Naruto-sama, right away.", the intercom then went silent.

After that was over he walked over towards his mates and gave them both a kiss on the lips before flashing to their shared room in the Emperor's mansion.

For that night the mansion of the Emperor was aloud with moans and sounds of flesh smacking flesh.

**One day later in Konoha...**

Tsunade sat behind her desk in the Hokage tower in worry as she held the letter that had arrived from the Western Elemental Empire that morning. Standing in the room with her were the other four kages. Mei Terumi the Mizukage. Onoki the Tsuchikage. Gaara no Sabaku the Kazekage. Finally there was A the Raikage. Standing with them also was Mifune the samurai leader of the Land of Iron and representative of the smaller hidden villages that couldn't have a kage.

Looking at the letter in front of them on the desk they studied it and if they were honest it looked weird to them. Instead of a sealed scroll they got a light brown, rectangular envelope that was sealed on the back. The address read:

Tsunade Senju, Hokage

Hokage Tower

Konohagakure

Elemental Nations

Then in the top right-hand corner was a blue stamp with a white swirl in the centre.

Looking to her fellow kages in confusion she asked them what was on their mind.

"Well it seems that they have started using alternate means of communication, but lets see what they sent back.", Mei offered, receiving numerous nods the room's other occupants.

Turning over the letter and breaking the seal Tsunade took out the reply and read it aloud for everyone to hear it.

"Dear leaders of the Elemental Nations

I have recently received your letter containing the want for an alliance and I must say it was a shock to say the least. I have given it consideration and have decided that an alliance may be possible if we talked face to face so I will meet all of you at the Naha port in Kirigakure tomorrow in the evening, the reason for this is because of the space needed for our arrival. Also I will be bringing some guards with me for protection so feel free to bring some along as well.

On a more serious note, please do not send any ninja through unauthorised or it will be taken as an act of aggression on your side and an alliance will be impossible.

Yours sincerely

N.U.N

Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire"

Just below that was another swirl, only red instead of white.

"I have seen that swirl before.", Onoki muttered as he saw a look of recognition appear on the faces of the Raikage and Hokage as well, though the reason was different.

"That's the symbol of Konoha. Who does he think he is using our symbol. When he comes here I should demand he remove it and pay compensation to us for forgery.", Tsunade ranted until she was interrupted by a cough from the Raikage and the Tsuchikage.

"Actually Tsunade-dono it is the other way round.", A said as he saw Tsunade raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Seeing A's reluctance to continue because of his predecessor's mistakes Onoki decided to pick up from there.

"You see Tsunade-dono that symbol originally came from the Uzumaki clan in Uzushiogakure. Due to their close connection with the Senju clan the Uzumaki clan gave permission to Konoha to use their symbol as a sign of friendship. The symbol is now shown on the leaf headbands and on the back of the chunin and jonin flak vests. Also the last initial of his name is U, this could mean Uzumaki. So who ever this N.U. is they could very well have all rights to the symbol, even retire it if they want to. The reason why Raikage-dono here is reluctant to continue is because during the Third Shinobi War Kumo tried to kidnap an Uzumaki but was foiled by the Yondaime Hokage, who was a chunin (AN: Was he a chunin at the time?) at the time.", Onoki finished as he saw the embarrassed blush that the Hokage was now adorning. It shouldn't have been news to her, especially since she was the Hokage and a Senju to boot.

It was then that Tsunade realised how important the Uzumaki were to Konoha's founding. Without them the Senju and Uchiha would have never found a neutral country to negotiate in and would have kept on fighting. How when Madara first used the Kyuubi to attack Konoha Mito Uzumaki, her own grandmother, sealed it within herself to protect them. Then the abuse that one Naruto Uzumaki suffered at the hands of a village that prides itself on his symbol. Finally the fact that the Academy didn't teach anything about the Uzumaki clan was the salt added to the injury. Konoha had taken everything that belonged to the Uzumaki clan, yet gave nothing in return, claimed what was the Uzumakis' as their own and abused the last of it's members. It was one the most awful betrayals that could be committed in the Elemental Nations.

"How is he supposed to get there the next day. It took three days for the scroll to reach him. How is he going to cross the sea that splits the East and West apart, it's nearly impossible for us to cross it.", Mei stated wanting to get back to the topic at hand.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she made a mental note to right the wrongs Konoha has made. Starting with the Uzumaki clan.

"I don't know maybe they'll surprise us again. For now though I think it best that we retire for the day and we all should meet at the Naha port tomorrow evening as it said in the reply.", Mifune said as he bowed in respect and left along with the other kages. After bidding the other leaders goodbye she looked at current jonins to decide who were best to bring along.

**_Time-skip: Morning Konoha..._**

"Take care and good luck Tsunade-sama.", Hinata shouted as her and the other shinobi and villagers stood at the gate to bid her goodbye.

"I will Hinata. Take care everyone we should be back the next day or the day after.", Tsunade replied as she, Gai and Kakashi waved farewell and started their trip to the Naha port in Kirigakure.

**_Iwa..._**

"Kurotsuchi-sama, look after Tsuchikage-sama.", an Iwa villager shouted as said person grinned and waved in response.

She and Akatsuchi were her grandfather's bodyguards for the meeting and were just about to set off...

...If the Tsuchikage's back hadn't thrown itself out when he tried pick up a back pack.

"OW! OW! OW! Damn this traitorous back of mine."

"Told ya you were too old to have the hat, maybe you should hand it over to me now while we have the chance.", Kurotsuchi joked as she only received a death glare from the Tsuchikage.

"Hmph.", Onoki replied before all three used their ability to fly to get to the Naha port on time for the meeting with the cheers, and in some cases laughing, of the villagers and shinobi behind them.

**Kiri...**

"Make sure you take care of Mei-sama, Aoi, Chojuro.", the Mist shinobi shouted as they and the other villagers gave similar words of encouragement.

"No worries. By the time we come back the Alliance hopefully we will have another ally to help us in our struggle.", Mei announced as her villagers cheered in response.

"Lets go. We should be the first to arrive considering the port is in our nation.", Mei said as the trio made their way pass the gates to their village.

"H-Hai, M-Mei-sama.", a nervous Chojuro said as he received a whack to the back of his head from Aoi.

"Hmph, in my time men didn't break down like that..."

'**Break**...', Mei thought as a dark aura started to appear around her.

"I mean what happens when you are up and in an engagement with the enemy..."

'...**Up**...**Engagement**...', Mei continued to think. Her dark aura becoming more dense.

Turning to Aoi and closing her only visible her she gave him a sickly sweet smile as she said in an equally toned voice.

"Aoi...Shut up or I'll kill you."

"Ah! What did I do wrong.", Aoi exasperated as he jumped back a few steps in fright.

**_Kumo..._**

"Darui, C. Make sure Raikage-sama is safe and keep him in line. Don't want his emotions to get in the way if he screws up. Kami he almost did during the Gokage Summit.", Mabui said with amusement in her eyes as she and other villagers and shinobi bid their Raikage luck with gaining another ally.

"Don't worry Mabui-san. Raikage-sama will keep his emotions in check. Right Raikage-sama?", C questioned as his companion smirked at the slight sweat the Raikage had when he was questioned.

"Y-Yeah sure...(clears his throat)... Well come on now Darui, C, lets go before we are late.", A stuttered slightly before recovering and finishing with a conviction in his voice that made many of the others smirk at the Raikage's slip up in posture from his usually stuck-up personality.

**_Many hours later at the Naha Port..._**

The port itself was very large. The docking being large enough to hold a whole street. Problem with this design being that the town in the port being small and compact in order to not use up any more space. Originally it was designed to hold what the Elemental Nations deemed as 'Deep Sea' ships that could not co into the shallows...

...What they didn't take into account was that there were vessels that were even larger than what they saw as 'Deep Sea' ships and that is exactly what the five kages and Mifune were facing for in front of them a long way away was a huge ship that was made of metal. They also noticed that it also contained other metal-like things and that it could carry more men than they thought possible. (AN: CV-67 Aircraft Carrier)

"Oh my.", Tsunade stated as she and the other leaders of the Alliance could only nod in surprise at how orderly the Empire's forces were.

It was then they noticed that a number of differently clothed men boarded the strange metal objects that were resting on the deck of the ship. They then saw the blades on top of the objects start to spin at blinding speeds and, much to their shock, the objects started to fly in their direction. That was a feat that only the Tsuchikage and his top shinobi could perform.

As they got closer they heard the chopping noise the objects made and saw the uniforms that, what they could only presume as, the soldiers wore were very odd to them. (Imagine Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 US Rangers, desert version)

The objects seemed to form a backwards triangle with the two on either side of the middle one further in front.

Eventually they felt the force being projected from the rotating blades and had to use their arms to shield themselves from the dust being kicked up.

"MY WHAT YOUTHFUL IDEAS THE WEST HAVE BROUGHT!", Gai shouted, seemingly unaffected by the force being exerted. Though none were surprised given his insane training routine and his specialisation in Taijutsu.

Soon the objects landed and once the blades started to slow down the soldiers disembarked carrying weird objects (Colt M16A2) from their transports and lined up on either side to form a path perpendicular to the middle transport. (AN: Just like in Star Wars 4 when Darth Vader disembarks from his fighter in the Death Star)

They then saw six figures stand up from the transport three in rather unique looking armour (They are dressed as Raidon from MGS4, including a trench coat only difference is that Naruto's is black, Yugito's blue and Fu's green. Also it is entirely removable, they have have duel Fabrique Nationale Five-seveN on their sides and they each have a Colt M4A1 SOPMOD strapped to their back. Naruto has a shotgun attachment, Yugito has a fore grip and Fu has a grenade launcher. All three also have ACOG scopes. Add in the usual daggers and serrated sword and that's their outfit completed. The other three have what the always have on but the nibi and nanabi both have a modified B23R pistol that fires both at single and three round burst.)

Once the leaders got a clear sight at the three they could only stare with open mouths in shock. They were none other than the only jinchuriki that Madara still did not possess yet. Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, A, Darui and C were more affected than the others. Especially when they saw the sunny blonde hair of Naruto and the pale blonde hair of Yugito. (AN: Fu's leader Shibuki can't be present as he is represented by Mifune)

Walking down pass his soldiers, who saluted him as he passed, Naruto made his way to the shocked leaders and he and his mates couldn't help but smirk at the frozen looks that were plastered on the leaders of the Elemental Nations faces. Once he was in front of Tsunade he gave a small chuckle that made her pay attention to him specifically rather than absently.

"Hello it appears that you all are in need of some help. Why don't we find a better place to talk about this alliance that you and the others want..."

**Ok there its done finally i had nothing to do today so it's finished i will post the links for nibi's and kyuubi's picture on my profile and yes its a harem i want people to tell me who they want to see in it and after the next chapter which will be negotiations will have a flashback when he tells all of the kages how he bacame the Emperor so just wait and for the people who are asking no he dosent hate Jiraiya it will be explained when he meets him soon though and please review on what you though about the chapter and i still need a beat PM me if you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Negotiations**

'_No it can't be..._', Tsunade thought as she looked at the armoured man in front of her. The way he looked showed an aura of calmness yet it showed authority and power beyond any she had seen before. Not even the Shodaime, Nidaime, her own sensei the Sandaime or the Yondaime commanded such an environment that made her and the other leaders feel insignificant.

Soon the chopping noise made by the strange transportations slowed down and eventually ceased altogether. It was then that everyone got a better look at their newcomers.

'_Naruto..._', a panic-stricken Kakashi thought as his only visible eye widened in disbelief as he gazed at the student he so willing cast off, even though he didn't teach said student enough to be considered his sensei to begin with...

Then a lot of emotions started to appear on his expression, the two most prominent ones being anger and nervousness. anger from seeing the boy, no man, and nervousness because he was worried of Naruto's reaction to him and Konoha after everything they had done to him.

Gai was on similar thoughts but was not as worried as Kakashi was on how Naruto would react to him personally because, unlike his rival, he never did anything to him in the past to create any ill-will between the two.

"Yugito!", the group heard A shout as all eyes turned towards the other females who were equally as armoured as the blonde ex-leaf shinobi though their coats were a different colour, Yugito's blue and Fu's green. Upon recognising them they discovered the two females were the jinchurikis to the Nibi and Nanabi and that their leader was the jinchuriki to the Kyuubi.

"The Yellow Flash...", Onoki muttered as he looked at the blonde with a slight fear in his eyes as well as a small sweat running down his forehead. Everyone now looked at him but their attention was then drawn back to blonde when he gave a small laugh that somehow made the atmosphere less tense.

"I may look like my father but I am not him. I'm his son Naruto Uzumaki, Shodaime Uzukage of the United Whirlpool Nation and son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, the Chishio no Habanero. Next to me are my second-in-commands and wives Yugito Nii-Uzumaki, Fu Uzumaki, Hitomi Uzumaki, Matabi Uzumaki, and Chomei Uzumaki. We came here today to officially begin negotiations between your alliance and my nation. Though there will be demands made and some may not be met, I hope that in the end everyone gains something out of it. Now do you have a room where we could all speak please?", Naruto announced in a kind tone that made the leaders think that so far the relations were going well...

...Or so they thought...

"Yes of course please follow me.", Mifune greeted with a neutral expression.

Nodding back Naruto then turned back towards the soldiers that were still standing in the same position as before.

"Okay men at ease. Your orders are to set up a rendezvous point here and be prepared for immediate extraction. If you see anybody that has either a black cloak with red clouds printed on them or they carry a hitae-ate with a musical note on them then contact me immediately. Do not attack them unless they attack first as we are not at war with them. That is what this meeting is about, however be cautious around them and if they seem to be heading to our negotiations then you may engage them as well but do not prolong the battle. Understood?", Naruto ordered and received a clear 'Hai Naruto-sama' from said soldiers.

Turning back to the kages Naruto followed them into a big building, in which he assumed was the meeting place, with his wives following behind him.

**Gokage Meeting Room**

The room itself was dark and it had two levels to it. On the bottom was a circular table with the insignia of each nation behind a chair on the wall, indicating where each person will seat. Above them were balconies where their bodyguards would stand watch over the proceedings.

Once everyone took their seat their bodyguards were told to go up to the stands. While the Elemental Nations' ninja climbed with using the tree-walking exercise Yugito and Fu just jumped up to the stands with little to no effort being used.

This caused many of the shinobi present to stare wide eyed. Nobody they knew could do that kind of jump, even with the aid of chakra. Only the use of the Shunshin no jutsu could match that, but because of the sensitivity of the meeting nobody was allowed to use Nin or Genjutsu to avoid others thinking it was the beginning of an attack.

'_What the hell have you been up to gaki._', Tsunade thought as she noticed that the armour they wore was very light yet it offered protection from even chakra enhanced weaponry.

As everyone took a seat Naruto took off his trench coat and laid it on the back of his chair revealing to everyone his full body armour. In addition to this he took off his weapons and placed them in front of him on the desk.

Once everyone was seated Naruto took the time to observe his surroundings. Opposite him was Mifune. On his close left was Tsunade, next was A, then Onoki, then back to Mifune, after him was Mei and then finally Gaara was on his close right.

'_Wow Gaara made Kazekage. Good for him at least one us was able to gain the respect they deserved._', Naruto thought as he gave a small smile in greeting towards the redhead. Said man smiled as well and nodded his head in respect for his brother that he had dubbed because of what he used to contain and the same burden that Naruto still carried.

Mifune then stood up and addressed the table.

"As I represent all of the minor countries I will be the one to oversee this meeting and will step in when needed. Please may all participants avoid fighting as it will cause problems for the Shinobi Alliance in the future...You may begin now.", Mifune announced as he sat back down in his chair whilst silence temporarily loomed over the room.

While everyone were trying to think of the best way to start the meeting Naruto was analysing each kage with his armour and it displayed on his interface (AN: I am talking about those plates that move in front of Raiden's eyes as he fights) all of their known abilities and personality.

'_Gaara no Sabaku, Godaime Kazekage and son of the Yondaime Kazekage. Although he has improved himself overall he still relies too much on his sand and so as a result he is still weak at Tai and Genjutsu. Plus his ninjutsu is heavily sand based. Personality wise he is still monotone in just about everything that is official and never lets his emotions rule his decision that isn't related to his family. The youngest kage present._', Naruto read on his interface as a hologram appeared of Gaara and the text appeared beneath it in a pale blue colour. The picture though did not obscure his sight and it didn't affect his posture, so the kages didn't know that he was getting information from them. Inwardly he sniggered when he predicted their reactions.

First would be shock from the abilities shown.

Second would be anger from the revealing of said information.

Third would be demands for the technology so that they could be used against each over in the future.

'_Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage and granddaughter to both Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki-Senju. Medic-nin and is only one of two people to know her super-strength jutsu, known to kill a person with one hit. Known to be the best medic in the Elemental Nations and has had to suffer the loss of both her lover, Dan Kato, and her brother Nawaki Senju. Has a slightly quick temper that can be taken advantage of, responsibel for banishing me...(mental sigh)...Depending on her actions from now on will determine her standing with me._'

'_A, Yondaime Raikage and son to the Sandaime Raikage. Only known user of the Raiton no Yoroi that enhances his speed to the point of being second only to Hiraishin and ex-partner to Killer Bee. Faced my father during the Third Shinobi War and lost but barely. Is known to allow his emotions to rule him at times and was the one to call all the kages together for the first meeting that resulted in the Shinobi Alliance._'

'_Onoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage. Only known user of the Dust release that enables the user to manipulate molecules and therefore gives them the ability to disintegrate anything on a molecular level. Only person alive to fight against Madara Uchiha and still live. Has had dealings with Akatsuki in the past...hmph I respect him for his ability to fight but as a person I do not trust him. He is indirectly a reason that my kind were hunted down like animals as he essentially gave them the finance for their organisation._'

'_Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage and leader of the rebel forces that overthrew the Sandaime Mizukage. Known user of the Yoton and only known user of Futton style of ninjutsu, (AN: Do not get that confused with fuuton. Futton means boil release and fuuton means wind release). She is very neutral when it comes to politics and is known to make good decisions, however has an anger problem when references to her past love life. Rumours say that Akatsuki originated from her nation but our sources say it was Amegakure that it came from._'

'_Mifune, leader of the samurai nation Tetsu no Kuni. Has fought Sanshouo no Hanzo in the past. Is also neutral and doesn't like to be involved in shinobi affairs. Made an exception because the Akatsuki threaten everyone and not just the ninja._'

Soon Gaara mustered up enough courage to start off the proceedings.

"If I may be the first to open this discussion. First of all I would like say that we are in greatly need of your help with dealing with both of the Akatsuki and the hidden Sound Village. What we mainly lack are the manpower, medical and other supplies that have become scarce. We were wondering if you could spare any to help win this war that would surely follow you if it were allowed to spread-",

"I demand that you hand over Yugito to us as she is still a registered kunoichi under Kumo. I already lost Bee to the Akatsuki I won't lose her to them as well! ", A shouted as he stood up in an attempt to be intimidating to the Uzukage.

Sighing from the predictability of the Raikage, Naruto turned and gave him a deadpan expression.

"Raikage-dono as much as I respect you for trying to protect Yugito-chan then why didn't you send a search party for her when she was attacked by the Akatsuki in the first place. When I found her she was fighting two Akatsuki and was close to losing, when I intervened and saved her I asked her if she wanted to go back to Kumo. Her answer was no and added that you probably set her up since apparently you never cared about her. She said that whenever she was mistreated you ignored her, but when Bee was mistreated you practically beat the offender to a bloody pulp. Then when she went missing my sources told me that you didn't even try to find her, but we have been informed that when Bee was captured you practically declared that all the other nations were at fault for losing people of our kind. Don't make demands that you are not entitled to.", Naruto started off in an even tone but ended up loudly stating the Raikage's fault in the first negotiations.

A looked down, finding the floor more interesting at the moment after being verbally assaulted and being correct in each accusations as he sat back down in his chair.

Calming down Naruto turned back towards the other kages and he decided to make his opinion known.

"Now before any one interrupts me I would like to make some suggestions. First of all my soldiers are designed to fight battles and not to go into espionage or spy related missions. With this in mind I can take care of the main front-lines with your ninja in support or using them to do one of three things, assassinating, sabotage or information gathering. With me so far?", Naruto questioned and receiving nods in response.

"First of all do not think, for one minute, that my nation will be under the command of the kages present, nor their shinobi. Prejudices in the past have caused people in the west to be wary of people here in the east. In the face of this my forces will only answer to orders that are approved by my army's counterparts, any shinobi who tries to force one of my forces to do an order will be considered a threat to my men and killed on sight or captured and put on court-martial. This also means that my army will not stay in any hidden village in the efforts to avoid conflict between allies, no doubt that there will be some fool either in my army or yours' that will try to start something. As for their fighting prowess I propose a challenge I will face a shinobi or shinobi's of your choosing without using chakra, you can even have a Hyuga use their Byakugan to be sure that I am not using chakra and instead of my using my own gear I will use the standard equipment my men use to show you how efficient they can be.", Naruto sternly told the kage's.

The other kages were thinking of possible opponents that would have high a chance of beating him but before they could speak Tsunade decided to give a proposition of her own.

"If I may ask my fellow kages, may I offer the challenge of the entire Konoha 11 facing you Uzukage-dono in one-on-one fights in Konoha's Chunin Exam arena? They are all either tokubetsu jonin or fully-fledged jonin and are a suitable challenge, especially since a kage is still a powerful opponent even when they deliberately weaken themselves.", Tsunade offered as the other leaders considered her solution. In truth she wanted them to meet to get their problems sorted and off their chests. Back to the thoughts of the kages many thought it was a good idea.

After all the Konoha 11 were known to be a group of very skilled Konoha nin...

...That and they were the first generation to pass with 8 of them being clan heirs, 1 from a civilian councilwoman and 2 being orphans...

...And that they barely survived their first chunin exams with only the Nara being promoted...

...And that officially they had beaten Orochimaru's personal jonin bodyguards known as the Sound Five despite the fact that in reality they were mid-chunin in terms of actual power and skill...

...Yeah very powerful...

"I will accept your idea if the other kages agree.", Naruto spoke cheerfully but his voice seemed to contain anything but that.

This was picked up by everyone there but only the Hokage, her bodyguards, the Kazekage and Naruto's wives knew why.

**There it's done and no not all chapters will be long like the last one this will most likely be the average length and for the harem so far its: Fu, Yugito, Fem Kyuubi (Hitomi), Fem Nibi (Matabi), Fem Sanabi (Chomei), Mei Terumi, Samui, Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Shizuka, and I had stated this is a crossover with other anime and stuff others will be added I don't know who yet but the women from the Naruto world have been decided so please review and I still need a beta so pm me if you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

**In Konoha  
**

The kages, Mifune, the Konoha 11, their sensei, Anko and Iruka were all standing atop the Hokage monument that now had Tsunade's face added to it.

Tsunade herself was pacing back and forth biting her thumbnail every so often with a look of worry on her face. Though nobody who knew of her connection to the blonde jinchuriki would blame her.

The Konoha 11 had mixed feelings. Some people were curious as to what their friend now looked like and how he became a leader to a continent that had basically the same problems as the them, these were Shikamaru, Shino, Lee and Chouji. Then there were people who were nervous about meeting the man who they had berated ten years ago, these were Ino, Kiba, Tenten and Neji. Finally there were those who wanted nothing more than to beat the man to a pulp and steal all that he had made to fulfil their own desires, namely Sasuke and Sakura. Well Hinata she just wanted to see the man that she loved.

The Konoha 11's senseis, along with Iruka and Anko, were wondering what the blonde looked like after ten years, aside from Gai and Kakashi who already knew but refused to divulge any information on him. Many though shivered when they heard Anko whisper to herself all the possibilities that he could look like as well as how he had grown...

...In more ways than just height-wise.

The kages and Mifune were just thinking of ways of how Naruto could beat any of the Konoha and so far they couldn't come up with anything. The only thing they thought he could fight with was hand-to-hand combat and weapons and even then they were sure it wouldn't compare to the Konoha 11's since they can use chakra and he can't.

It was 12pm when the kages, Mifune, Gai and Kakashi heard the familiar chopping sound of the Hueys they glanced at the others who were looking around wondering what the noise was.

'_What is that sound?_', was the question that was generally being mentally asked amongst those who had not encountered the helicopters. Looking out over Konoha they saw the Hueys approaching them at high speeds that they themselves would be hard-pressed to match. Those who hadn't seen them before wondered how on earth a nation that had no access to chakra could make something that could achieve flight. A feat that only a few in Iwa could do.

They were not the only ones staring up at them in confusion and awe as many of the Konoha villagers and ninja were thinking the same thing.

"What the hell!", they heard Kiba shout as everyone was forced to hunch over slightly as the Hueys started to land in the clearing behind the Hokage Monument. As soon as the rotating blades stopped moving the shinobi and samurai were able to stand at their full height again and gazed at the men and women standing before them.

Naruto, his wives and his captains stepped out of their transports first and formed two ranks, Naruto and his wives in the front and his captains behind them. The other soldiers were still on the helicopters unloading the luggage everyone had brought with them. Naruto and his company gave a small bow in respect before he decided to greet the leaders.

"Good evening Hokage-dono, Kazekage-dono, Mizukage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono, Raikage-dono and Mifune-dono.", he then glanced impassively to the others in the audience who all shifted slightly, except two who glared at him. Inwardly rolling his eyes at his ex-team-mates childish behaviour Naruto continued his introduction.

"Along with me are my commanding officers of the United Whirlpool Military. May I introduce generals Yugito Nii-Uzumakie, Fu Uzumakie, Matabi Uzumakie, Chomei Uzumakie, and Hitomi Uzumakie. After them are my captains. Captain Akio Fujita, commander of the 1st Infantry Squad. Captain Sato Hakkaido, commander of the 2nd Infantry Squad. Captain Takahasi Yamagata, commander of the 3rd Infantry Squad. Captain Inoue Kyoto, commander of the 1st Medic Squad. Captain Yamamoto Okayama, commander of the 1st Airborne Squad. Captain Sakamoto Kumamoto, commander of the 1st Armour Squad. Then finally captain Kinjo Okinawa, commander of the 1st Supply Squad.".

Once Naruto had finished he his wives and the captains all gave a salute which confused the leaders but responded with a slight bow to show their respect.

"Welcome Naruto-dono. I believe that we should all depart to the stadium where you can change and then we can commence the tournament.", Mifune stated monotonously as the kages and Naruto nodded in response.

Turning back to the Hueys Naruto called out, "You know your orders.". At that moment each soldier immediately leapt into action where five of the seven bodyguards marched to each of their assigned captains, whilst the other two picked up the crate and brought it off of the helicopter. The remaining soldiers went about setting up the area so that they could sleep there whilst also being easily able to respond to any attack.

The position Naruto and his group formed where Naruto and his wives were at the front, the captains were behind them, along with the two carrying the crate, and the other bodyguards formed a protection circle around.

While walking through the village the group got many confused looks from the populace due to their odd appearance, which changed to glares when they recognised their leader. The kages and their group were sweating slightly when they saw the looks being given and hoped that none of them would try anything stupid.

"Hey isn't that the Kyuubi brat."

"Monster should have died."

"They should be arrested and executed just for existing."

"No doubt those other people are being controlled by some genjutsu."

As the insults continued being whispered the ninja of the group who cared about Naruto and his company started to sweat even more. Some even took a moment to observe their reactions.

To their surprise none of their guests were showing any physical reaction to the negative treatment. They could tell through their eyes that they were annoyed but other than that nothing. Most of their own would have showed some kind discomfort but these Empire soldiers were acting as if nothing was going on, though they did tense when the looks changed from curiosity to hostile.

Soon they arrived at the stadium that was currently empty but would be full of people once the matches began.

"All right now that we have arrived we can begin. Naruto-dono you and your men carrying the equipment may go to the changing room to change and then go the arena where you will face the Konoha 11. Your generals, captains and their bodyguards may sit with us in the kage box. From their on we will begin the matches.", Tsunade said as Naruto nodded and motioned for the privates holding the crate to follow him.

**_Timeskip: 2 hours later..._**

The stands were packed with both civilians and shinobi, with the kages and Naruto group being on the kage box that had been expanded to better accommodate the extra weight. Seeing that everyone was in position Tsunade stood up and began the announcement.

"Welcome everybody, today the Shinobi Alliance has arrange for a tournament between Konohagakure's Konoha 11 and the Eastern Empire Emperor, Naruto Uzumaki."

At the mention of the Konoha 11 many cheered, but they changed to boos and many other negative insults when they heard who the Uzukage was.

"DEMON!"

"WE SHOULD HAVE KILL-"

"SILENCE!", Tsunade shouted, quietening the crowds with a burst of KI. Once they were settled down Tsunade went back to announcing the part of the bet.

"Now this was decided because the effectiveness of the Empire's military was brought into question. In response a challenge was presented, the Emperor will face the Konoha 11 in one-on-one battles. Should he lose to any of them his nation will be under the immediate control of the Shinobi Alliance, but if he defeats them all then Uzushiogakure will become a part of the Empire. Now lets proceed to the first match.", Tsunade finished as she received cheers from the people in the stands. When she sat back down she turned towards Kakashi and the other jonin sensei who were stationed as the guards for the kages during the event.

"So Kakashi what was the layout of the matches that your students decided on?"

Looking over to his superior the copy nin gave her his patented 'eye-smile' which really annoyed people since so far nobody had seen his face other than his late father, late mother and the late medic nin that saw him at birth.

"Well Hokage-sama, apparently the Konoha 11 still think that Naruto still has a crush on Sakura and that that should be enough to win. After her it is Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Neji and then Sasuke."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the statement about Sakura.

"First match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Sakura Haruno! Begin!"

"But isn't Naruto alrea-"

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

"What!"

* * *

**_Minutes earlier..._**

Naruto walked out of the dark hallway into the arena where he was met with the familiar scene of the forest clearing that he had been competing in to become a chunin over a decade ago. It looked cleaned and although many of the trees and plants had been replaced and moved around it didn't stop the small flashback he had that showed his match with Neji. He was no longer wearing his armour but instead wore the standard combat uniform for his soldiers. On his right hip was the holster for his M9 and on his lower back was his stun knife placed horizontally. Also he had his other various pieces of equipment on his person with easy access to them.

Walking into the arena full of confidence that wasn't backed up by mere arrogance, but instead confidence that was supported by skills. When he heard the comments made about him when he was announced he mentally shook his head at the stupidity that had come about. It made him think how blind or idiotic the previous Hokages could have been if they believed Konoha to care for all of it's inhabitants like family when they have shown time and time again that they don't care about anybody if it was only slightly not human. To add insult to the injury the civilians are trying to control the shinobi as if they were their servants and if they were challenged they would say the 'demon is controlling them'.

Then again he hasn't seen first-hand what the village was like before the Kyuubi attack so he couldn't judge them on that, though he was not allowing them to use that as an excuse for what they had done. They had been told to treat him like a hero by their prized Yondaime and they spat on it, whatever happens to them is because of their own doing not the Hokages'.

Upon seeing who the proctor would be for the tournament he turned a bright red at seeing Anko Mitarashi, standing in the centre of the clearing in the same...outfit she had worn during the chunin exams. It was always baffled him on how she could wear something like that and not in the least feel insecure about it.

When said woman turned and saw Naruto standing there she gave him a big grin that seemed to stretch across her face.

"Hey there stud. So you ready for your first match?"

"Yeah I'm ready, lets get this show started then." Naruto nodded, giving a smile back to the snake using kunoichi.

"Right, by the way when this is over do you want to get some dinner together after this?", she asked in surprisingly nervous tone.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto thought back on his interactions with the woman.

'_She wasn't mean to me like everyone else and in fact she is treated to a lesser extent like me because of her past affiliation with Orochimaru so maybe..._', he thought before replying.

"Sure but anything further and we will need to talk to my wives about it. I don't want to start dating anyone that would upset my wives so it will be their decision overall."

Sighing Anko nodded in response. She knew it would be difficult but it didn't stop her, in fact she saw it as a kind of challenge. To be honest with herself she had had a slight crush on the blonde when she was assigned to be his hidden guard when his birthday came about. He wasn't beaten constantly, just on his birthdays that coincided with the Kyuubi's attack. Other than that though he was ripped off when shopping, if he was even allowed to shop there in the first place, he was insulted by just about everyone in the village and was sabotaged in the Academy by the teachers, except for Iruka. In fact Naruto in a way had suffered worse than Gaara did, despite saying otherwise during the Chunin Exams. This was because even though everyone knew about Gaara's status he was never actually beaten because of Shukaku, he certainly wasn't ripped off by store owners and he knew who his parents were despite thinking that they hated him. The only thing that he had over Naruto in that department was that he was robbed of sleep which was fixed recently when the Ichibi was ripped out of him and Lady Chiyo sacrificed herself to bring him back to life.

Back to the subject at hand, before any of them could continue they heard footsteps from the other side of the clearing.

"Naruto-baka quit harassing the proctor.", Sakura said as she scowled and stomped towards the centre.

Naruto's response was to just put on a blank expression.

Once they were all ready for the fight Anko went over the rules.

"Now the rules of these fights will be as follows: Everything goes. The match will only end when one gives up, is unconscious, is dead or I step in. Naruto Uzumaki cannot use any chakra-based jutsu. Lastly there must be no outside interferences. Failure to comply with these rules will result in automatic disqualification. Understood?"

Receiving two nods in acceptance Anko raised her right hand above her head.

"First match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Sakura Haruno! Begin!", Anko brought her hand down and jumped out of way to avoid the charging banshee that was Sakura Haruno.

"Cha! I'm going to beat your face in for surpassing Sasuke-kun!", she shrieked as she charged in with a sloppy left hook, intent on crushing his skull with a fraction of Tsunade's strength.

Naruto remained stock still with that blank look on as Sakura closed the distance between the two...

...ten metres...

...five metres...

...two metres...

"Chaaaaaaaa!", Sakura shouted as she swung her fist at the blonde. Naruto sidestepped to the right and delivered a hard elbow blow to the back of her neck, causing her to be temporarily stunned and hunch over as she lost her balance.

Naruto then raised his right knee and struck right in the solar plexus causing her gasp as her breath was robbed from her, as well as causing her to throw up her lunch. The pain was too much for the dieting, physically weak medic nin and passed out, falling none too gracefully into a puddle of her vomit that smelled awe-full.

Seeing that the pinkette was out for the count Anko shouted, "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

**_In the kage box..._**

"Seems like they were wrong.", Onoki snorted as the other kages nodded in agreement as Sakura was taken off the field by stretcher bearers.

Meanwhile the captains of the Empire's Military were snickering at the 'match'. They hadn't seen anything so pathetic in their lives. Even fresh soldiers fought better than that when they started training.

* * *

**_Back in the arena..._**

Naruto and Anko were sorting out the finer details of their date when they saw Ino approaching. When both of them were ready Ino wanted to apologise for her and the others treatment of him before his exile.

"Naruto before we start I want to say we're all sorry about what we did to you before you were banished. Can you please forgive us for our foolishness."

Her response was for Naruto to close his eyes and sigh. To be honest he didn't want to bring this up until after the fights so he decided it was best to answer the girl with something along those lines.

"Yamanaka-san this is not the time, nor the place to be discussing this kind of...sensitive topic I will speak to you and the others when the fights are over.", he replied as he got into his fighting. Withdrawing the stun knife that was sheathed horizontally on his lower back he proceeded to stand with his right leg in front of his left , held the knife in the reversed grip in front of him along with an open left hand and crouched slightly.

Ino nodded and got into her family's stance as Anko came up to begin the battle.

"Second match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Ino Yamanaka! Begin!"

Ino threw several shuriken at the blonde before blurring through handseals as she performed her clan's most famous jutsu.

"_Shintenshin no jutsu!_", Ino shouted her hands in a triangle-like shape and aiming at her fellow blonde oppposite her.

* * *

**_Up in the competitors' box..._**

"Dammit Ino that jutsu won't work.", Shikamaru cursed as he facepalmed at her carelessness.

"What do you mean?", Chouji questioned, who was munching on some crisps that he had brought with him.

"Chouji that jutsu requires the target to be immobilised because of the backlashes it demands. In the beginning her mind moves slowly and in a straight line, so all Naruto has to do is dodge to avoid being affected. Then as it takes time for her mind to return to her body Naruto can walk right up to her prone form and it's game over for Ino. It's the reason why we have the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio because it's our jobs to keep our targets from moving so she can get a clear shot.", Shikamaru groaned as he took out a cigarette and lit it before taking a puff.

* * *

**_Back in the arena..._**

True enough that is what exactly was happening for as soon as Ino finished her jutsu Naruto dive-rolled to the right and ran straight to Ino's prone form. He then placed his stun knife at her neck and Anko decided to call the match.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!", Anko shouted as many of the ninja from the other villages cheered for the good fight, whilst everyone from Konoha were stilled stunned as they couldn't realise that the man down there was the same teenager they mistreated 10 years ago.

As Ino came too it took her a moment to realise that she had lost. Getting up she walked over to the exit. Just before exiting she looked over her shoulder towards Naruto.

"Naruto promise you will speak with the Konoha 11 after this we really want to apologise for what we did."

"And I said yes now go we have another match to do.", Naruto replied as Ino nodded and finally was out of his view only to be replaced by a blushing Hinata.

Once everyone was ready Anko began the next fight.

"Third match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Hinata Hyuga! Begin!"

For a moment neither of them moved, until Naruto moved his hands to his shirt and started to remove it.

"Phew...It's hot. In fact it's so hot I need some more air.", he said as his shirt was halfway off, causing a lot of females to blush at his toned abs and chiselled chest and many males to glare in jealously.

"N-Naruto-kun...h-hot.", Hinata muttered as she pressed her index fingers and tried to get rid of the blush on her face. Soon it was too much for shy and timid Hinata and it was much worse as she started having perverted thoughts. The result was her blasting off from a geyser of a nosebleed and pass out from both blood loss and the impact from falling.

Naruto smirked as he put his shirt back on as everyone else sweatdropped at the 'victory'. At seeing everyone's faces he scowled.

"Hey not my fault she's weak against my physique.", Naruto said as everyone was snapped out of their dazes.

"Uhh...Winner: Naruto Uzumaki?", Anko asked uncertainly as she was also in a daze, but not from Hinata's loss.

The stadium stayed quiet as Hinata was carried out of the arena as Tenten took her place.

"They may have been beaten easily but I can assure you that you'll break a sweat facing me.", she stated boldly as she got into a fighting stance.

"Good.", was all Naruto said as he too got into a fighting stance.

"Fourth match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Tenten! Begin!", Anko shouted, this time jumping away as she knew Tenten's jutsu were of the widespread kind.

Indeed she was right almost as soon as she had began the fight, Tenten had already brought out her sealing scrolls and proceeded to unseal her weapons from them as they sailed at the ex-Konoha shinobi.

Unlike the others Naruto was forced to dodge or deflect her weapons as they came flying at him from almost all directions, though it was easy for him to do so judging from the smirk on his face.

'_Good get annoyed so that she uses that big scroll on her back. Then I can go on the offensive._', he thought as he dodged a kunai that missed him by a centimetre.

Tenten though was getting frustrated. She had thrown all kinds of weapons at him only for him to either dodge or deflect him with that strange knife of his. Upon looking at it she knew it was a high-quality weapon and would have had stars in her eyes if she wasn't in the middle of fight right now.

'_Looks like I'm going to have to use that._', she growled as she jumped on top of the farthest wall and took off the large scroll on her back.

'_Good she's doing it._', Naruto thought as he pulled out an M67 frag grenade and took off the safety pin but kept the safety lever on.

Tenten threw the scroll overhead shouted out one of her most powerful attack.

"_Sogu Tensasi!_"

The sky literally became black from all the tools raining down on Naruto, who finally let go of the safety lever and tossed it at where Tenten was following the barrage.

BOOM...

The resounding explosion caused many to gawk at the power behind it. It was twice as powerful as an explosive tag.

'_How on earth did Naruto design that._', was the general thought going through the kages and ninja. Though there were plots of stealing the technology from a certain raven, pinkette and council.

But that wasn't the end of it, no, in fact the shock wave caused by the explosion caused the weapons to go flying off course leaving Naruto fine in the middle of a circle, surrounded by Tenten's weapons.

Speaking of Konoha's Weapon Mistress, Tenten lay unconscious on the floor with multiple burn and stab wounds caused from the heat and shrapnel from the grenade. As she was carried away Anko let out a whoop of joy.

"Finally! Some actual fighting is happening, I was afraid Naruto-kun would be able to win this without even trying! Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!", Anko shouted in joy as said blonde chuckled at her antics.

* * *

**_Kage box..._**

"It looks like Naruto-dono's military are competent. Wouldn't you agree Tsuchikage-dono?", Mei specifically asked Onoki, who 'humphed' and looked in another direction.

Naruto's captains and wives were smirking at the complete awe shown to something they considered a minor tool.

'_Imagine their surprise if they saw a nuke._', was their general thought as each one laughed inwardly.

* * *

**_Arena floor..._**

"Damn, your cutting through them like butter. Are you sure you're not cheating?", Anko mocked as Naruto laughed heartily at her.

"No Anko-chan I can assure you that I am not cheating. The reason why I am winning is because I am mainly using tactics. Where as most of the ninja today use flashy jutsu and have honour, I do not. To me it's about doing the job right and the only time this won't happen is if civilians or hostages are involved as I would focus on their safety and unlike the hidden villages here, who make the shinobi look like heroes, all of my soldiers are taught both the good and bad about the military. They know that heroes are only made by the leaders when in fact all it was, was them defying the odds. Take the Yondaime Hokage for example, the possibility of winning against an army is small with one man but with the Hiraishin he won against the odds and so he was named a hero. What they fail to realise though that one man's hero is another man's villain. Whilst in Konoha he is seen as a hero because he saved a lot of Konoha ninja in Iwa he is seen as a villain because of the Iwa ninja he slaughtered, causing pain for any loved ones or relatives back home.", Naruto informed Anko as the next opponent, Shikamaru, turned up.

"Troublesome, lets get this over with.", he drawled out as both took fighting stances.

"Fifth match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Shikamaru Nara! Begin!"

For a minute or two neither combatant did anything thing until Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Nara-san, you don't look like you want to be here so why don't you just drop out? After all you won't gain anything you could use.", Naruto asked in rhetorical tone as he rolled his neck in preparation.

"Fine, I forfeit."

As soon as the words processed through everyone's heads they all face-vaulted and started shouting obscenities at the lazy genius. Naruto and Anko were standing there with wide eyes and mouths open as they couldn't believe that that actually worked.

"O-Okay...Winner: Naruto Uzumaki.", Anko stammered out as everyone continued to insult the Nara as he walked back to the Konoha 11.

"I can't believe that actually worked I was only joking, I didn't think he would actually do it.", Naruto quietly said both proctor and combatant shook their heads to keep their focus on the topic at hand.

* * *

**_Competitors' box..._**

"Shikamaru, you lazy ass, you didn't even try anything.", Ino scolded Shikamaru as he gave her a blank look.

"If you had been looking more carefully you would have seen that I had him trapped in my Kagemane no jutsu, however when he rolled his neck without me doing it first I know my jutsu wouldn't even faze him, ergo no need to fight a match that would be too troublesome.", Shikamaru intelligently spoke as he took another cigarette and lit as he gazed down to continue watching the fights, ignoring the looks being sent at him from the others.

* * *

**_Down in the arena..._**

"You know at the rate you're going at we could schedule our date for as soon as this test finishes.", Anko said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders in response.

It was then that they spotted Shino coming down to begin his match.

"It's good to see you Naruto-sama after such a long time.", Shino said monotonously whilst giving a small bow in respect.

"You too Aburame-san.", Naruto replied mirroring Shino's bow as both took up their positions.

"Sixth match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Shino Aburame! Begin!"

As soon as Anko had finished her announcement insects started to fly towards Naruto, who remained still again as before.

Up in the kage box...

"What is Naruto-dono doing? Surely he knows that what he is doing is a great risk.", Mei questioned as the other kages apart from the Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Just because it is a large risk doesn't mean that it will fail, it means that the likely-hood of success is small. Naruto however has proven that every single time this has happened to him, he pulled it off.", Tsunade said as the others thought back on what they know of him.

"We said the same thing when we first saw him, but now look at him. He united all of our nations and peace has been achieved there...Unlike this place.", Akio added, muttering at the end to only allow her companions to hear it, causing them to snicker slightly.

With Naruto and Shino...

Naruto waited until all of the insects covered him entirely. He then discreetly pushed the button on the stun knife to activate electrical shock to be initiated.

On cue all of the insects let out a loud screech as they burned and Shino was too shocked to do anything against it as the surge travelled across them and back to him, shocking him as well.

Soon it became too much and he collapsed from the pain, both physical from the electricity and the fact that his insect colony was almost destroyed.

The crowds were once again stunned by the fight. They thought he couldn't use jutsu, but he hadn't used any chakra. Therefore somewhere along the line he had found a way to use lightening without the need of chakra, it was...shocking to say the least.

The kages themselves were in the same state of mind, many of them were just blank on the inside as they were still staring in awe at what had transpired. Naruto's group though were laughing internally at the looks everyone had. It seemed that they believed everything relied on chakra...

...boy were they in for a wake up call.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki! Damn I'm bored having to repeat that.", Anko ended complainingly.

"Don't worry there's only five matches after that I would like to treat you to a home-made dinner.", Naruto said as Anko licked her lips in anticipation.

"Can I join?", a voice questioned as the pair looked to see Chouji appear in his samurai armour.

"Sorry Akimichi-san that's for a date, now lets begin.", Naruto stated as he stood in his combat stance again. Chouji nodded and did the same.

"Seventh match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Chouji Akimichi! Begin!"

Chouji was about to start doing handseals until he saw Naruto take out a ration bar and start eating.

"What are those?", Chouji asked in curiosity.

"Oh just a protein bar, helps with conserving energy. Want one?", Naruto finished, handing out one of the bars towards the unsuspecting Chouji.

"Sure.", Chouji replied as he took one and ate it.

As soon as the food touched his tongue his eyes narrowed and his face turned a shade of green as he threw it away and started throwing up. He was too preoccupied with trying to keep his lunch that he didn't notice Naruto walk up to him and knock him out with a simple chop to the neck.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki! What was that you used against him? Poison?", Anko added as she finished announcing the winner.

Grinning Naruto brought up the ration bar that he had given Chouji. "Nope. The food was just horrible. You see those were emergency food rations. They're kind of like the soldier pills except it replenishes the body's energy instead of chakra. The problem with them though is that they taste terrible or tasteless, but hey my men are trained to eat stuff like this until they can eat with a straight face like I did then.", Naruto said as Anko took a bite from the one he had eaten. Almost immediately she spat it out again making retching sounds, but not actually throwing up.

"Fuck that's crap. This should be used for torturing people not as an emergency food supply.", she choked throwing the pathetic excuse for food back to Naruto, who shrugged and finished it. This prompted Anko to make gagging noises to mock him, to which he returned with shaking his head with closed eyes and a small smile.

* * *

**_Kage box..._**

"You know if that kind of food can even make an Akimichi vomit then I really don't want to try it.", Gaara said in his usual monotone voice. The other kages agreed quickly, deducing the same as the Kazekage.

'_Your not the only ones._', was the thought process of Naruto's group. Despite their experience and tolerability with the stuff, it still tasted horrible.

* * *

_**Arena...**_

"Hey Naruto, good to see you again buddy." "Arf!", Kiba and Akamaru said simultaneously as they both stood opposite Anko and Naruto, who were discussing some everyday things about their lives. Naruto though looked blankly at the pair before he spoke in a rather cold tone.

"Inuzuka-san do not speak to me in a friendly tone. After what you and some others did you have no right to address me in such a familiarity voice. If you must address me it will be either Uzumaki-sama or Naruto-sama. Now lets begin the match."

Both of his opponents flinched at his statement, but got into fighting stances nonetheless, indicating that they were ready.

"Eighth match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka! Begin!"

Kiba took out a soldier pill and tossed it to Akamaru, who swallowed it and his fur started turning red.

"_Giju Ninpo: Shikyaku no jutsu!_", Kiba yelled as he started to gain more canine attributes which were essential for using his clan's taijutsu.

Flashing through handseals he got down on all fours as a chakra aura started to show. When he finished them he was now surrounded by chakra-like flames as he called out his next jutsu.

Akamaru then disappeared in a poof of smoke only to be replaced with an exact twin of Kiba, he was also in the same all fours position as the original.

'_This trick again. Come on this is going to be boring...Although I don't want to push my luck since I am only wearing standard gear here and not my customised gear...Hmm, that does remind me, I need to check in with gunsmith and see if my order is completed. I don't like that Five-Seven I carried when I first arrived. Though I admit it is a good gun it just doesn't suit my style and this Berretta M9 doesn't even compare to what I ordered._', Naruto thought as he stared off into the distance with a bored look on him.

Upon see how bored Naruto was Kiba exploded. "Fuck what's up with you? Don't ignore me!", he shouted as he snapped Naruto out of his daze.

"Uh, oh it's just you Inuzuka-san, could you please not yell I'm trying to think here.", Naruto dismissed as he was intentionally doing it in order to enrage Kiba.

It appeared to be working as both Kibas' frowned deeply at the dismissal Naruto gave them.

"We'll show you not to underestimate us! Jujin Taijutsu Ogi: Gatsuga!", the original Kiba yelled as both lunged at Naruto whilst transforming into miniature tornadoes that would rip anything that touched them to shreds.

Naruto smirked as he took out the pin to the smoke grenade and dropped it on the floor causing a grey cloud of smoke to fill the arena, blocking everyone's view in the process.

* * *

**_Kage box..._**

"Why would Naruto do that? I read the reports of his Chunin Exam preliminary match and it said Kiba did the same thing and almost won because of it. What does he gain from giving Kiba the advantage?", Tsunade said as the other kages looked to her in confusion before looking back to fight in the arena.

* * *

**_Arena..._**

"Ha! This what you come up with. Man you must still be the deadlast if you think this will work. I mean how can you forget what happened at the Chunin Exams, I'll still find you.", Kiba said as he was his enhanced senses to locate Naruto from within the smoke.

* * *

**_With the Konoha 11..._**

"Why is Naruto making a rookie mistake of allowing Kiba to easily find him when he is relying on sight mostly?", Ino asked as the rest of the Konoha 11, minus Shikamaru, nodded in agreement.

Sighing Shikamaru decided to re-enlighten them on how Naruto has been fighting so far.

"This is too troublesome to say, but look back on how Naruto's been fighting his matches presently.", he said as the others thought about what he meant. It was Neji who answered him.

"He has been using deception.", Neji said.

Nodding towards the Hyuga Shikamaru continued.

"Right, so don't assume he is being stupid because whatever he did, he did it for a purpose.", he stated as the others looked back towards the fighting.

* * *

**_Arena..._**

The smoke was clearing and Kiba could clearly see Naruto, but now he was wearing a gas mask and his thermal goggles, not that he knew that.

"What the fuck's that?", Kiba demanded as he heard a muffled chuckle come from Naruto.

"Well Kiba this is known as a gas mask and what it does is allow me to breathe in a cloud of poison gas, which just so happens to have been the cloud we were in just a moment ago.", Naruto informed Kiba in a slightly cheerful voice.

"But neither Akamaru or I could smell anything in the smoke.", Kiba protested getting a nod along with the transformed Akamaru. In response Naruto spread his arms out in a kind of 'I-don't-give-a-crap' look.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'm safe with this mask on and you should be feeling the effects of the poison...right...about...now.", Naruto stated.

As soon as the words passed his lips Kiba immediately felt his right arm fall limp and go numb. He couldn't move it no matter how much effort he put into moving the limb.

"Fuck he's right.", Kiba whispered to his partner, who whined in worry.

"I can give you the antidote if you surrender and forfeit the match or you can continue to try and win and I will keep avoiding you until you drop dead and I win anyway. So which will it be?", Naruto asked, trying to keep any humour out of his voice.

To many who knew Naruto from Konoha this was surprising considering they believed that he would never try to kill a comrade. Though many who personally knew Naruto believed that even though it was unlikely it wouldn't be surprising, especially with what happened before he was thrown out of Konoha.

Thinking over his options Kiba decided to not risk and raised his hand.

"I forfeit.", he reluctantly said as Akamaru transformed back into his original form.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!", Anko announced, though nobody applauded because although the match was over the case of Kiba's poisoning was still their main concern.

"Well give me the antidote, quickly before the poison kills us!", Kiba yelled as Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto then gave a sheepish grin.

"There isn't any."

"What!", Kiba shouted, angry that he was tricked and would die for it. Naruto seeing this decided to explain before there was a stadium-wide panic.

"There was no poison either. I used the first rule for ninja: Deception. I convinced you that the smoke was poisonous and that I was safe because of the gas mask, when in reality all it was was a large smoke bomb."

"But what about his arm?", Anko asked as she too was curious about how Naruto made Kiba's arm numb.

Naruto then pulled out a small syrette with the word '**MORPHINE**' written on it.

"This is known as morphine. It is used for treating battle wounds that are gained in a fight. When someone is wounded the pain is numbed by injecting this into the opposite limb to where the wound is. It then nullifies the pain receptors around the wound so that the brain doesn't register the the wound there. This way men don't shout out in pain and give away their location and don't die from shock but the downside is that the whole limb is numbed to the point of being useless. I injected it into you when you were in a rage in the smoke so that you didn't register it. I found you in the smoke by using my thermal goggles...(points to the goggles on his head)...to track your heat signature.", Naruto finished explaining.

Many of the medic nin and doctors were looking on in awe at the medical tool. They could really use that to allow patients relief from the pain they endure when out on missions. Tsunade herself wondered if it would be possible to arrange a trade for them. The other kages were along similar lines though more for what Naruto used it for in combat, after all being able to make an enemy collapse from numbness would help them a great amount.

* * *

_**With the Konoha 11...**_

"See, told ya he had something cooked up. This whole thing has become too troublesome if you ask me.", Shikamaru said as he finished he latest smoke.

"Hn, the dobe's been lucky, so what. He won't beat me an Uchiha elite.", was the arrogant Uchiha's statement, which caused all the other occupants Shikamaru, Lee and Neji to glare at him. Knowing he was outnumbered Sasuke scoffed and went back to scowling at the blonde Emperor as Lee made his way down to the arena.

* * *

**_Arena..._**

"What is it you plan on cooking for me Naruto-kun?", Anko cooed as gave Naruto an innocent look that most men were unable to resist...

...keyword being most.

"Anko-chan I'll tell you later, but I think Lee-san would like for the match to start.", Naruto said as Lee gave him his signature 'good-guy' pose.

"Yes I do believe we should begin this youthful match between two youthful fighters. If I can't win then I will do 200 laps of Konoha. If I can't do that I will do 400 push-ups and if I can't do-"

"Shut up! We know already!", everybody shouted towards Lee as everyone knew to cut him off before he and Gai did their most dangerous genjutsu...

...hugging each other on the beach during a sunset.

Lee blushed from embarrassment before he stood in his ideal fighting stance, the Goken.

Naruto withdrew his stun knife and once again took up his combat stance.

Anko, seeing that both of them were ready, raised her hand.

"Ninth match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee! Begin!"

Lee leaped at Naruto with med-jonin speed and threw a fast right jab that Naruto ducked under. Lee was about to aim a kick but was surprised when he felt Naruto stab his knife into his right calf. He vaguely saw Naruto press a button on the knife until his whole world suffered from pain and from the same electric shock that Shino had received but got the full power of it rather than a diluted version that Shino got due to him being in direct contact with the knife.

Soon the pain was too much and he passed out.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!", Anko said as cheers came from many of the foreign shinobi present and boos from the Konoha residents. (AN: I know the fight with Lee was disappointing but I couldn't find any names for the techniques he used so I wanted to wrap his match up quickly)

Both Anko and Naruto rolled their eyes at the Konoha residents and wondered how the negotiations were going to go if Konoha had a mindset like this as a whole.

As Lee was carried off and out of the clearing Neji took his place and got into his _Juken_ without even speaking a word and activated his _Byakugan_. He knew that Naruto was not in a speaking mood for the Konoha 11, especially those who abused him before he was thrown out of Konoha. His aim so far was to beat Naruto in this fight.

Once Naruto was ready as well Anko decided to start the second-to-last match.

"Tenth match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga! Begin!"

Almost immediately Neji lunged with a _Juken_ strike to Naruto's right shoulder, to which Naruto sidestepped and both began a series of taijutsu blows, blocks, dodges, counter-blocks and counter-attacks.

To the audience it was astounding that Naruto was facing down one of the most effective taijutsu with little to no effort being needed.

Neji was getting annoyed as his prized _Juken_ was completely obsolete against the blonde who dodged or deflected all of his attempts to shut down his chakra network.

'_How is he doing this? The Juken is supposed to be one the most prized taijutsu style and this man is easily avoiding it and he isn't even using any jutsu, just that knife and taijutsu._', Neji thought as he made one last effort to _Juken_ strike his stomach only for Naruto curve around his outstretched palm and landed a punch to his head, causing him to stagger slightly.

'_That's another thing his punches are even more powerful than Lee's. If it wasn't for the fact that Naruto was banished I would have thought Tsunade taught him her super strength._', he mentally added.

Naruto meanwhile was waiting for Neji to pull a certain stance that would give him the opportunity to counter and end the match. During all of this he kept one of his hands close to the assortment grenades he had as the fight dragged out.

A couple of minutes later Neji was getting agitated decided to use something from the Chunin Exams as he jumped a few yards away before he got into a different stance that all the Hyuga recognised right away. Naruto though mentally grinned as he saw the stance. '_Now to put my plan into action._', he thought as he reached to back of his belt and grabbed something that went unnoticed by everyone else.

"You are within my range of divination. _Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho!_", Neji called out as he charged at the blonde Uzukage.

Only to see a small device being thrown right into his view. He quickly glanced at Naruto, to see him closing his eyes and covering his ears. Instinctively he did the same but two things prevented this.

Firstly he forgot to deactivate his _Byakugan_ and secondly he didn't cover his ears in time. The result was for him to be blinded by a large flash and to go deaf from a loud bang that ringed through his ears. It didn't help that the _Byakugan_ enhanced his vision quality so he felt the effects more than a normal person would.

Falling back from seeing white and being slightly deaf he wasn't aware of Naruto's fist smashing into his face, sending him skidding a few feet away before he was unconscious.

Naruto grinned as he pulled his fist back to his side.

"What happened there Naruto-kun? I saw a flash and heard a loud bang, then I see Neji knocked out.", Anko asked cradling her head slightly to steady herself.

"Well you see. When Neji charged at me I threw what is called a flashbang. It temporarily blinds and deafens the enemy to disorientate them. Thanks to this I got an opening and all it took was a hard punch to put him out.", Naruto explained as Anko laughed at the grin he was showing.

"Fuck your good at this shit. Anyway one more and then we go on our date.", Anko said as they saw the last of the Konoha 11 come down.

When Sasuke came out onto the field he had that he still had that cocky smirk of his he always wore when he was convinced that he would win. He had his arms folded over his chest as he casually walked into the arena with an air arrogance surrounding him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sight of the man that had caused him to be thrown out of Konoha.

When the Konoha villagers and ninja saw the legendary _Sharingan_ they all cheered and praised him. On the outside Sasuke looked like he wasn't paying attention, but Naruto knew that all of the time he had known the raven head he always wanted attention and that right now he was mentally grinning.

"So dobe, ready to lose to me again as like all the other times?", he mocked as many others laughed at Naruto thinking that it would make him do something rash and be disqualified.

"Yet I was the one to bring you back to Konoha Uchiha-san. Please spare me any unsavoury comments and lets begin.", Naruto said as he moved his hand towards his stun knife again and he was about grab it when Sasuke decided otherwise.

"Don't you dare insult me, an Uchiha elite. I bet the Yondaime and his wife didn't even want you considering they died just to get away from you. They didn't want to live with a demon so they killed themselves, ha, ha.", Sasuke laughed as many of the Konoha residents laughed as well, whilst the foreigners believed that that was uncalled for but didn't say anything.

Naruto bowed his head slightly so that his hair obscured his eyes from view and his right hand that was reaching for his stun knife redirected itself to take out the Beretta M9 and held it in front of him. He then used his left hand to pull the slide back to see that a round was chambered. Releasing the slide he took the safety off and stood in position. This time though it was different, it was more casual with his legs being slightly apart and his hands by his sides.

* * *

**_Kage box..._**

"Uchiha-san should not have done that.", Yugito stated as the other kages turned towards her.

"What do you mean?", Tsunade asked as even though she disliked the Uchiha it was still her duty to look after him as well as all her other ninja, both as the Hokage and a medic nin.

"It's because of the weapon Naruto has now drew.", Fu added as the kages looked to her now, looking for more information.

Seeing that she now had their attention Fu decided to continue.

"You see when he was tortured by people who he trusted a lot and prayed would stand by him in his moment of need...(Tsunade winced at that)...something in him broke...", Fu drew out at the end.

"And because of that Naruto developed a mental mode called '_Killer mode_'. What it means is that he loses all other thoughts and goes into a kind of trance. No love, happiness or kindness. In fact there isn't even any negative emotions like anger or rage. All there is, is one thing: _Kill_. At one point Naruto was outnumbered by enemies and to combat them he entered this mode and lets just say it made the _Uchiha massacre_ look tame.", Yugito finished for Fu as the kages turned back to look at Naruto more closely.

* * *

**_Arena..._**

When Yugito and Fu finished their explanation Naruto lifted his head to stare right into Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. Sasuke himself was starting to doubt himself when he looked into Naruto's eyes.

His half-lidded eyes were dead-looking as if there was no life left in them. His face didn't show any expression, just as blank as a fresh canvas. His hair caused shadows to appear over his eyes, making his posture even more deathly.

Inwardly shivering Sasuke drew his tanto in his right hand and stood in his kenjutsu stance. The two stared at each other one with a deathly gaze and one with a slightly nervous but arrogant gaze. Seeing that the two ready Anko started the match.

"Eleventh match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha! Begin!"

As if one cue Sasuke weaved through numerous handseals, whilst Naruto just stood there, not reacting at all to the danger being presented. After Sasuke had finished making handseals he brought his left hand to his mouth and took a deep breath.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!_", he called out as he released a large fireball, twice his height, at the rooted Uzukage. When the fireball connected it exploded and scorched the earth around it.

Many people started to cheer thinking that Naruto had been caught in the flames, to which Sasuke forgot about his initial fear, smirked smugly and turned off his _Sharingan_.

After a few seconds he didn't hear Anko call him the winner and the cheers from before had dies down. Upon closer inspection he saw that they were ones of shock and they were intentionally looking behind him.

'_What are they so shocked about?_', he thought as he rose an eyebrow in confusion and turned around to see what they staring at...

...Only to find himself looking down the barrel of Naruto's M9...

...BANG...

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", Sasuke shouted as he dropped his tanto so that he could cover his right eye, which now had a hole in it and was bleeding profusely. In reality that would have blown a hole through his skull, but because of his instincts Sasuke was able to make the bullet go diagonally through his eye and out the side of his head before it hit anything else important.

As soon as he fell to the ground aim the M9 lower with that same dead look about him as if it didn't matter to him that he had just blew a persons' eye out.

Naruto pulled the hammer back ready to fire a round directly into his balls and squeezed the trigger.

...Bang...

"Ahhhhhhhhh!", Sasuke shouted again in pain while Naruto once again but the barrel of the M9 to his head, he pulled the hammer back ready to fire another round into his skull but stopped when he heard Anko yell.

"Naruto-kun stop! You won all right! No need to go any further!", Anko yelled as Naruto registered what she said and stopped within seconds of killing the Uchiha.

Sasuke opened his only working eye to see Naruto's expression come back to reality, though he still had a cold expression on.

Naruto relaxed his grip from pulling the trigger and pulled the hammer back into place, before putting it back into it's holster and walking off towards the changing rooms.

"Asshole.", he muttered as he passed the Uchiha without even looking at him as the medic nin came and tried to heal his eye and save his ball's.

He then looked at Anko and gave her a small smile to reassure her that he was fine.

"I'll pick you up after the negotiations for our date Anko-chan.", he said cheerfully as Anko nodded back with a grin as she decided to finish the tournament.

"Winner of the tournament: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Many of the foreigners cheered loudly, including the captains and privates, whilst the Konoha residents kept quiet as they were inwardly fuming that the 'demon' won.

The kages themselves were shocked, the leaf councial was angered at the results. Uzushiogakure was now under the Empire's control and not theirs', all because of his stubbornness.

As Naruto walked into the changing rooms he absently thought of what the negotiations would be like.

'_Most likely a pain in the ass._', he thought as took off his helmet and started changing...

...If only he knew how right he was.

**Done know I know all of you are think WTF I THOUGH TSUNADE AND THE KONOHA 11 HATED HIM WTF. It will all be explained very soon in a chapter or two and I moved the explanation of how he became Emperor for at least three to four chapters so that's it review please.**


	5. AN

I'm sorry everyone but a few things have come up I just got a job and its a full-time one so i have no time for FF anymore so im putting this up/on hiatus/adoption I will rarely write anything it may take me a month for a new chapter so there if some wants this story P.M me and again I'm sorry but life comes before fan fiction.


End file.
